


Falling

by Kemmasandi



Series: Flags [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/pseuds/Kemmasandi
Summary: In which Optimus goes for an unintended swim.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Now that tumblr's shat the bed I thought it was time to go through my old blogs and transfer the various small ficlets I've written over to Ao3. This one was written back in like 2013, 2014 sometime, I don't remember exactly when.

 

There were several downsides to fighting on top of a hydroelectric dam. The first, and most grievous, was the lack of space.

Optimus’ heel hit the concrete wall at the edge of the walkway, and there was a frozen moment in time where his optics went wide and his proximity sensors suddenly registered the whole lot of empty space behind him. For a moment he hung perfectly balanced in the air over the edge before gravity took its inexorable toll. He just had time to register the uncharacteristic expression of total surprise on Megatron’s face before the warlord flashed out of sight on top of the rapidly retreating dam roof.

He hit the lake surface with a thunderous splash, water flooding his intakes. Cybertronians as a rule were waterproof, and Optimus was no different—but a thirty-two-foot-tall being made of metal had a lot of weight to him. He sank, immediately. The sunlight faded as he descended deceptively quickly into the murky depths. Fish fled ahead of him, tiny flecks of silver flashing away into the green darkness.

Comms crackled into life. :: _You alright, boss?_ ::

:: _I am fine, Bulkhead_ :: he sent back. :: _Hold the attack – I will rejoin you when I am able._ ::

:: _The ‘Cons just left_ :: Arcee cut in. :: _Megatron just about cracked a gasket laughing._ ::

Ouch.

:: _I cannot say I blame him_ :: Optimus said, frowning peevishly into the water, and cut the line.

His shoulders—the heaviest part of him—touched down on the lake bed first. He waited until the mud he’d stirred up thinned out before attempting to climb to his feet. Under a hundred feet of water, this was a tougher task than usual. He went carefully, making sure there were no chances of overbalancing—he wasn’t sure if his pride could take another such beating today.

The smooth bulk of the dam curved away into the murky distance on his right. It would serve to lead him to shore.

Quelling a bad-tempered huff if only for the fact that it would let yet more water into his internals, Optimus set off.

 

* * *

 

“Right,” Ratchet chuckled, hardly even grimacing as Optimus shifted and more muddy lake water poured out of his internals. “I’m sorry, Optimus, I shouldn’t laugh. It must have been uncomfortable.”

“For my pride, perhaps.” Given time, the annoyance had faded somewhat. Optimus rotated his wrist joints, resisting the urge to wince at the watery squelch the movement created.

He still smelled like pond scum. This was, Jack had assured him, a normal consequence of taking an unplanned swim in one of the more polluted lakes in the North American continent.

“I believe I will need to spend a rather long time in the washracks after this,” he added. Given the circumstances, he doubted anyone would argue.

“That’s probably for the best, yes,” Ratchet replied, diplomatically. He stepped back, shaking his helm, the barest trace of a smirk playing at his lips. “Don’t take too long, Optimus; I’ll make it up to you later.”

 


End file.
